A princesa Hyuuga e os sete Akatsukis
by Kuchiki Liyra
Summary: A história da Branca de neve recontada em Naruto: Hinata é a princesinha, Naruto o herói, Tsunade a bruxa malvada e Gaara o caçador... E com algumas alterações! NaruHina
1. Apresentações

Bem gente, essa é minha primeira fic, e na verdade foi um trabalho de escola... 8D

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia. não me pertencem, mais o Gaara é todinho meu!! –arrastando Gaara pro quarto- xD

**Resumo**: Que tal ler a história tãããooo conhecida da branca de neve sob nova direção? Sendo contada pela turminha de Naruto? 8D

ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOº

_**A princesa Hyuuga e os sete Akatsukis**_

Num belíssimo castelo em Konoha, mais precisamente na sala, uma belíssima jovem de cabelos azulados e orbes extremamente perolados tocava uma suave melodia ao piano. A música espalhava-se por todo o castelo, contagiando a todos que ali moravam e trabalhavam.

Assim eram todos os dias: logo de manhã, após o café-da-manhã com sua família, Hinata, a princesa, se dirigia à sala, a fim de melhorar seus dotes ao piano.

Em quanto isso, em outro lugar...

-Espelho, espelho meu... Existe alguma mulher mais bela do que eu?

-Sinto dizer isso minha amada chefa e bruxa Tsunade... Mais existe sim. A belíssima princesa Hyuuga, dona de um par de olhos cor de pérola, que fazem um perfeito contraste com seus cabelos aveludados e azuis.

-Maldição! Isso não pode ser verdade! –disse a bruxa, quebrando uma xícara de chá de ervas venenosas, tamanho era seu espanto. "Como pode ser? Nunca uma mulher foi mais bela do que eu! Maldição! Terei que dar um jeito nisso... Mais como? Pense Tsunade... Pense!". A bruxa andava de um lado para o outro, pensando no que fazer...

-Já sei! –disse estalando os dedos, com um largo sorriso no rosto- Irei mandar um caçador que seja bem experiente para que a mate, e me traga o coração dela como prova! –começou a rir diabolicamente, sendo seguida por seu querido espelho.

De volta ao castelo...

-Hinata-neechan! –uma garotinha muito parecida com Hinata entra correndo pela sala, desconcentrando a irmã mais velha - Me salve!!

Hinata encarou a irmã, que suplicava por socorro. Ficou sem ação, sem entender completamente nada. Isso até ver Neji Hyuuga, seu primo, adentrar pelo cômodo com uma cara nada amigável...

-Hanabi-sama! Explique-se imediatamente! –começou ele, visivelmente irritado.

-Ah, é que... Socorro neechan! –disse a menina, escondendo-se atrás da irmã.

-Será que um de vocês dois pode me contar o que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou a princesa, sem compreender o que os dois falavam.

-O que aconteceu, Hinata-sama, é que Hanabi-sama estava me espiando enquanto eu tomava banho!

Na mesma hora, Hanabi ficou escarlate, enquanto sua irmã olhava-a, descrente.

-Hana-chan! –Hinata começou a corar também... Seria sua irmã mais nova, uma pervertida?

-É que eu estava treinando com o outoto-sama e eu ativei o Byakugan e...

Neji a encarava, estático. Aliás, os três se olhavam dessa maneira, absolutamente patéticos. Isso até Sakura Haruno aparecer e "seqüestrar" Hinata para o jardim.

ºOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOººOººOººOº

Tá... os capítulos serão pequenos... .'

Mais a história vai ser doida... O.O

Aperte "Go" aii em baixoo e faça uma escritora baka felizz!! 8D


	2. O plano da bruxa: a morte da princesa

Bem gente, essa é minha primeira fic, e na verdade foi um trabalho de escola... 8D

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia. não me pertencem, mais o Gaara é todinho meu!! –arrastando Gaara pro quarto- xD

**Resumo**: Que tal ler a história tãããooo conhecida da branca de neve sob nova direção? Sendo contada pela turminha de Naruto? 8D

ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOº

No lar doce lar da bruxa...

-Deixe-me ver, Tsunade-sama: a senhora quer que eu mate a jovem princesa Hyuuga e traga o coração dela como prova?

-Corretíssimo Sabaku no Gaara. É isso mesmo. Leve-a ao lago, com um pretexto qualquer, e quando ela estiver distraída, mate-a!

-Hai! E quando devo fazer isso? –perguntou o jovem caçador, inexpressivo.

-Deixe-me ver a localização da "bobinha Hyuuga".

Ao terminar a frase, a bruxa dirigiu-se para seu caldeirão, murmurando algumas palavras estranhas. E ali estava Hinata, numa espécie de tela, com sua amiga, conversando animadamente no enorme jardim do castelo.

-Já, agora -ordenou ela, voltando-se para o rapaz- e caso a garota rosada queira atrapalhar, pode eliminá-la também.

-Sim senhora.

O jovem então saiu da casa da bruxa, indo em direção ao jardim dos domínios Hyuuga, onde se encontrava sua vítima, sua belíssima vítima.

Ao chegar, não tinha reparado que as damas haviam mudado seu trajeto, indo para o lago. "Excelente... Nem precisarei de uma desculpa... Muito mais fácil pra mim".

Mas o coração do ruivo mudou dramaticamente ao ver sua presa. Teria ele coragem para matar um ser tão belo e puro? Seria ele um louco, por estar prestes a cometer o pior crime de todo o planeta?

Ele era forte. E usando esse dom, o caçador livrou-se de toda a culpa, aparecendo à vista das duas mulheres.

Logo que o viram, assustaram-se. Ele era conhecido por ser um excelente caçador, e por nunca deixar suas vítimas vivas. Apenas seu olhar já era capaz de tal feito. Mas algo as surpreendeu...

-Hinata-sama... Fuja! Tsunade-sama, a bruxa, têm interesse em lhe matar. Eu não farei isso... Mas não se sabe o que pode acontecer depois, então... Suma, vá para o local mais longínquo que há nesse planeta... Onde você possa estar sã e salva, e longe do perigo!!

A princesa estava boquiaberta. Porque queriam vê-la morta? O que ela havia feito de errado? O ruivo a sua frente parecia estar sendo sincero. Ele estava travando uma batalha internamente, entre o desejo de matá-la como deveria, ou o de contar a verdade para ela, e no final seu lado pretensioso havia perdido.

Junto com Sakura, a princesinha desatou a correr, mas sem antes lançar um último olhar para o caçador, como se quisesse dizer "obrigada". Correram, correram sem parar. Estavam perdidas, sujas, famintas e sedentas. À sua volta, só haviam árvores e mais árvores, até que...

-Hinata-sama! –disse Sakura, chamando a atenção da amiga –Ali tem algo! –terminou, apontando para uma pequena chácara em que cujo letreiro lia-se: "Akatsuki's Farm".

Olhando-se com receio, as duas entraram, pois ao redor não havia mais nada a não ser floresta, que elas tinham que concordar, fazia uma miscelânea perfeita com a casa.

ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOº

Mais um capitulozinho... xD

A bondade do Gaara me espantou nesse capítulo... O.O

Como será a fazenda da Akatsuki? 8D

É esperar pra ver...

Apertem "Go" ai em baixo e façam uma escritora baka feliz!! :D


	3. Os Akatsukis

Bem gente, essa é minha primeira fic, e na verdade foi um trabalho de escola... 8D

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia. não me pertencem, mais o Gaara é todinho meu!! –arrastando Gaara pro quarto- xD

**Resumo**: Que tal ler a história tãããooo conhecida da branca de neve sob nova direção? Sendo contada pela turminha de Naruto? 8D

* * *

_**Continuação...**_

O local era simples e estava um pouco desorganizado. Juntas, as duas passaram a tarde inteira arrumando os cômodos, e Hinata pôde perceber que ali moravam sete pessoas. Não demoraram muito na faxina, mais somando isso à fuga e ao desespero, elas ficaram exaustas, e acabaram "capotando" na cama.

Não se passou muito tempo, e os donos da chácara chegaram. Após um dia cansativo de trabalho, os Akatsukis adentraram em casa, reparando que o lugar estava completamente diferente do que estava de manhã, quando eles haviam saído para trabalhar.

Entrando no quarto, Deidara percebeu que havia duas belas moças dormindo, uma em sua cama, e a outra na cama pertencente à Itachi. Voltando para a sala, ele disse que haviam visitantes em casa, e que foram elas que tinham arrumado toda aquela "minúscula" bagunça.

Como ainda era demasiado cedo, eles ficaram conversando, enquanto Konan, a "única" mulher da casa, revirava a cozinha de cabeça para baixo, procurando uma chávena de ervas, para poder, assim, preparar o jantar.

Hinata e Sakura acordam e, assustadas, levantam-se, se lembrando dos acontecimentos da tarde. Escutaram murmúrios. Será que os donos da casa já haviam chegado? Será que perceberam que elas haviam dormido e que ainda estavam ali? Eles estariam bravos?

Tomando coragem, as duas resolvem descer. Hinata, que sempre fora muito tímida, estava com a cabeça baixa, e Sakura, sempre muito decidida, com a cabeça erguida. Os donos da casa, escutando passos vindos do corredor, não disfarçavam sua curiosidade e ansiedade em relação às visitas. As garotas chegaram à sala e, temendo algo ruim, começaram desculpando-se:

-Desculpem-nos a invasão –iniciou Sakura- Foi um caso de vida ou morte.

Hinata, que até então esperava por uma expulsão, se viu forçada a erguer a cabeça ao escutar um: "Realmente, não foi sensato da parte de vocês invadir o nosso lar. Mas temos que levar em consideração que vocês também tiveram a bondade de organizar tudo por aqui... Obrigada!" . E ao fazer isso, a princesa pôde reparar que todos usavam um sobretudo preto de nuvens vermelhas, como se fosse uma espécie de "uniforme".

-Acho melhor nos apresentarmos –sugeriu um belo moreno de olhos ônix- Sou Uchiha Itachi.

-Deidara -o homem loiro curvou-se para as meninas, sorrindo.

-Sasori no Dana –curvando-se também, o ruivo olhou-as demoradamente, fazendo com que as bochechas de Hinata pegassem fogo.

-Kisame –encarando-o, ainda com o rosto em brasa, Hinata não pôde deixar de perceber que ele possuía uma enorme semelhança com peixes.

-Zetsu, ao seu dispor –a princesa olhou-o. Ele parecia ser realmente estranho.

-Pain –não havia o que pensar. Ele era o líder.

-Konan –Hinata sorriu. A mulher à sua frente parecia ser extremamente amigável.

Conviveram pacificamente por dois dias. Tempo suficiente para que a bruxa descobrisse da falha de Sabaku no Gaara e pudesse pensar em outro plano. Se um excelente caçador não conseguira matá-la, ela mesma o faria.

Pensou arduamente por um bom tempo, folheando seu maquivolévico livro de feitiços, até cair numa receita de frutos envenenados.

-Muahahaha... (isso é pra ser uma risada diabólica -.-') A princesinha não sabe o que a aguarda... Amanhã mesmo ela já irá estar mortinha da silva!

No dia seguinte...

-Sayonara Hina-chan, Sakura-chan... –acenavam os Akatsukis, prontos para mais um dia cansativo de trabalho.

-Sayonara! Esperaremos vocês para o almoço! –disseram as duas.

-Hai!

Até pouco antes do almoço, tudo estava calmo, até que...

Toc Toc Toc (onomatopéia de batida na porta)

-Pode deixar que eu atendo, Sakura-chan!

A princesa abriu a porta. Viu uma mulher idosa carregando um cesto cheios de frutos que aparentavam ser suculentos e deliciosos...

Continua... xD

* * *

Nya... o penultimo capítulo está ai!! \õ/

Gostaram da fazenda da Akatsuki? 8D

Eu realmente não liguei pros detalhes u.u

Mais nessa fic eles são do bem!! :D

Agora, respondendo às reviews:

* * *

**s2 PinkCherry s2: **Sua dúvida acabou aqui, minha cara... 8D

Aí estão os 7 Akatsukis!! \o/

E realmente... fica difícil imaginar o Gaara sendo tão bonzinho... aiaii... -suspira-

Por isso decidi colocar isso :D

Espero que goste desse capítulo!! Kissus! xD

* * *

**Lune-sama forever: **Morreu de rir é? 8D

E pior que não, nunca tinha parado pra pensar na Akatsuki com uma fazenda... :D

Surgiu do nada isso na minha cabeça õ.o

Espero que aprecie esse capítulo!! xD²

* * *

**Quartzo Cristal: **Tava doida pra ver a Akatsuki em ação?? 8D

Tcham Tcham Tcham Tcham... xD

Aqui estão eles!! :D

Kissus!

* * *

**anne.chaan: **É... bem... eu escrevi essa parte dos Hyuugas para dar um clima de "descontração" entre eles... xD

E cá entre nós... quem não iria querer espiar o Neji tomando banho?? 8D

Kissus!! :D

* * *

Agradeço às meninas que apareceram aqui e deixaram as reviews!! \o/

Por vocês eu estou deixando de estudar pra prova de química e vir aqui postar mais esse capítulo!! 8D

Ja ne!

Apertem "Go" aí em baixo e faça essa escritora baka feliz!! xDDD


	4. Owari

Bem gente, essa é minha primeira fic, e na verdade foi um trabalho de escola... 8D

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia. não me pertencem, mais o Gaara é todinho meu!! –arrastando Gaara pro quarto- xD Ò.Ó

**Resumo**: Que tal ler a história tãããooo conhecida da branca de neve sob nova direção? Sendo contada pela turminha de Naruto? 8D

ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOººOº ºOººOººOº ºOººOººOº

Até pouco antes do almoço, tudo estava calmo, até que...

Toc Toc Toc (onomatopéia de batida na porta)

-Pode deixar que eu atendo, Sakura-chan!

A princesa abriu a porta. Viu uma mulher idosa carregando um cesto cheios de frutos que aparentavam ser suculentos e deliciosos...

-Ohayo, linda menina –começou a mulher- Eu gostaria de fazer um teste com você.

-Que tipo de teste? –perguntou Hinata, desconfiada.

-É que eu e meu marido plantamos um novo tipo de maçã (entendam por transgênica), bem vermelha, suculenta e enorme. Pois bem, eu gostaria que você provasse, e me diga sua opinião sobre a fruta.

Hinata, como sempre muito ingênua, aceitou de bom grado. Ao dar a primeira mordida, sentiu sua vista escurecer e seu corpo parou de responder aos seus comandos, e caiu durinha no chão. A mulher, ou melhor, a bruxa, após concluir seu maligno plano, sumiu da casinha o mais rápido que pôde.

O baque fora grande. Sakura desceu as escadas correndo para saber o que havia acontecido. Ficou chocada ao ver a amiga caída no chão, e deitou-a no sofá, para que ela ficasse mais confortável. Logo depois, os Akatsukis chegaram, e ficaram extremamente espantados ao ver a doce e meiga garota naquele estado deplorável. Fizeram um caixão de vidro e a colocaram lá. Todos os dias eles ficavam admirando a menina, que agora tinha um tom 

branco, que dava para ela uma característica fantasmagórica. Em pouco tempo, todos na região souberam da "morte" da princesa.

Um mês depois..

Galopes eram ouvidos em algum local da floresta. Dois jovens seguiam juntos, até achar uma pequena chácara. Desceram dos cavalos e juntos, passaram a contemplar a casinha, enquanto andavam até a pequena porta de entrada.

Toc Toc Toc... (onomatopéia de batida na porta... -.-')

-Quem são vocês? –perguntou Sakura, ao abrir a porta.

-Permita-me que nos apresentemos bela dama. –disse o loiro, ao beijar suavemente a mão da rosada- Sou o príncipe Naruto (º-º), e esse é meu primo, Príncipe Sasuke. Ouvimos boatos sobre a morte da princesa Hyuuga, e viemos saber se esse boato é verdadeiro

-É verdade sim. Entrem.

O caixão ficava bem no meio da sala, e dentro dele, jazia uma belíssima garota de cabelos azulados.

Naruto aproximou-se. A garota era realmente linda, ele pensou. Pena que estava morta... Mais seus lábios estavam tão convidativos... Ele não resistiu. Beijou-a.

Com o encantamento desfeito, a paralisia que antes dominava o corpo da Hyuuga cessou. Hinata sorria. Todos sorriam. Estavam felizes com a volta da bela princesa.

A bruxa soube que sua arquiinimiga já havia sido desencantada, e resolveu então matá-la com suas próprias mãos.

Na fazenda, alguns dias depois, Sakura ouviu alguém batendo na porta, e ao abri-la, reconheceu imediatamente a mulher que havia oferecido uma maçã para Hinata.

-Vo-Você... Você é a bruxa que tentou matar a Hina-chan envenenada!

-Exatamente, garotinha tola. Só que dessa vez eu conseguirei!

A bruxa invadiu a casa, subiu as escadas e entrou no primeiro quarto que viu à sua frente. Felizmente (para a bruxa, e infelizmente para a Hina-chan), era o quarto de sua vítima. Hinata dormia tranquilamente, seria uma oportunidade perfeita para exterminá-la de uma vez por todas. Seria. Isso se Naruto não tivesse resolvido passar pelo quarto, para acordar sua amada. O loiro ficou na espreita, tentando adivinhar o que aquela estranha e peculiar mulher queria com Hinata.

A bruxa nem havia reparado na presença do príncipe, quando tirou sua varinha de dentro das vestes, e preparava-se para acabar com aquilo. Naruto ficou estático. "Uma bruxa?", ele se perguntava, assustado. Percebeu que se não tomasse uma atitude, uma tragédia aconteceria ali.

Num gesto rápido, desembaiou sua espada, e correndo em direção à bruxa, atingiu-a na altura do estômago, não dando a mulher tempo para reagir. Morreu por falta de sangue.

-Ninguém... Ninguém machucará a Hina-chan enquanto eu estiver por perto. –disse ele, olhando para o cadáver da bruxa com certo ódio.

Alguns anos depois...

-E foi assim que você conheceu a mamãe? –uma menininha de cabelos loiros e olhos perolados aninhava-se no colo do pai, que animadamente lhe contava uma história.

-Sim filha. –respondeu o loiro- Mas agora já está tarde, e se sua mãe te vê acordada ainda a essa hora, ela nos mata! Hora de ir pra cama, mas não se esqueça de escovar os dentes!

-Hai, outo-san! –disse a garotinha, dando um beijo na bochecha do pai.

Hikary (neechan, essa foi em sua homenagem!! xD) tinha exatamente a personalidade da mãe. Meiga e dócil. Naruto sorriu ao lembrar-se da mulher.

Minutos depois...

-Ela já foi dormir? –perguntou Hinata, esboçando um sorriso.

-Sim. –disse ele, beijando-a carinhosamente.

-E que história você contou a ela dessa vez? -perguntou a morena, correspondendo ao beijo.

Naruto encarou sua esposa, e sorrindo, respondeu:

-A nossa história de amor.

**_Owari_**

Respondendo as reviews!! º.º

_**Megumeanne**_: huahuahusa xD. Bem, eu enrolei pra cacete, e a preguiça também não me deixava u.u, mais aqui está!! O tão demorado finall.. \ó/ Espero que tenha gostado da fic, tirando minha "pequena" demora para concluí-la xD.

_**s2 PinkCherry s2**_: huhuahua... xD Ele ser todo seu!! O.O. xDD . Tadinho do Kazuzu e do Hidan.. eles não têm culpa por terem nascido assim. xD Nyah,ameii sua empolgação! \ó/ :D kissus!

_**Lune-sama forever**_: xDD. Acho que foi por ficar estranho que eu decidi colocar a Akatsuki nisso... xD. E a Tsunade.. ahh Todo mundo fala que ela é velha e tals,e eu achei que esse papel cairia perfeitamente bem nela!! xD bjks D

_**Quartzo Cristal**_: É... acabouu agora.. Fiquei triste... Era tãão bom escrever essa fic... Vou sentir falta '-' xDD. Espero que tenha gostado da fic! \ó/

**_Pandora Potter-jm_**: Uma presença nobre!! \ó/ Bem, na verdade, pra criar fics sou um pouco inexperiente sim... às vezes a criatividade me foge... e eu fico a ver navios T.T Aqui está o final, tentei diferenciar um pouco... '-'. Espero que tenha sido legal... '-' . E pode dexar!! Se eu começar uma, e olha que eu tô planejando isso (xD), eu te avisoo!! \ó/

É minna... acabou-se o que era doce!! T.T

Mais pretendo vir com uma fic GaaHina da próxima vez, eu sinceramente amoo esse casal!! º¬º

D

Kissus!


End file.
